


Вы Два Задрота, И Я Тоже

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Пигменты и Пентаграммы [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Мне нужен ученик, на которого можно скидывать всю грязную работу, - сказал он, когда выставил все тюбики с краской. Он хотел кого-то, кто будет подготавливать все для него, чтобы он мог больше концентрироваться на татуировках.<br/>- Так у тебя же есть Стайлз, - сказала Карина, не поднимая глаз от дизайна «Растения против Зомби» , над которым она работала, - Он все равно ничего тут не делает.<br/>- Эй, - сказал мальчишка, поворачиваясь к ней, - Я делаю здесь очень важную работу. Так что, неа, - и показал ей язык.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вы Два Задрота, И Я Тоже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Two Are Dorks (But So Am I)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087090) by [SushiOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl). 



Карина была орудием Дьявола. Должна была быть. Почему бы еще она купила Monster Hunter* для Питера как (совершенно необязательный) благодарственный подарок на свое вступление в стаю? Она, очевидно, хотела получить его душу. Он думал, что ничто не может быть настолько затягивающим как Покемон, но он ошибался. Было что-то удовлетворительное в том, когда сшибаешь головы монстров с телом дракона.   
Карина предложила сыграть вместе, возможно затем, чтобы похвастаться своим высоким уровнем персонажа и всей экипировкой. Стайлз наблюдал за ними через плечо некоторое время, запоминая все движения, чтобы стать асом.  
И так прошло четыре месяца: Питер, Стайлз и Карина вместе играли, когда нечего было делать, кроме рисования татуировок и изучения магии. Не редкостью была ситуация, когда приходил клиент и заставал их на середине сражения с монстром.

***

Колокольчик зазвенел, и Питер оторвался от игры, поднимая глаза на женщину, возможно, за шестьдесят, чьи блондинистые волосы в некоторых местах тронула седина.  
\- Чем могу помочь? – спросил он, когда его персонаж умер у него на руках. Он выключил свой 3DS и переключил все свое внимание на клиентку, пока под смех Карины Стайлз хныкал, что его персонаж умирает.   
Женщина улыбнулась в удивлении, кладя сумку на прилавок и начиная в ней что-то искать. – Недавно у меня была операция на грудь после двойной мастэктомии, - она вытащила сложенный лист бумаги.   
\- Рак груди? – аккуратно спросил Питер.  
Женщина кивнула и разложила бумагу, показывая различные типы цветов и классических Американских воробьев, - Я бы хотела сделать птицу на одной стороне и цветок на другой.   
Питер взял лист, кивая, - Хорошо, нам нужно будет посмотреть на вашу грудь для расположения, - он остановился и в его голову пришла мысль, смотря на свою клиентку, - Вам удобно, если это осмотр проведу я, или вы хотели бы быть осмотрены женщиной?   
Сзади Карина прокричала, - Я могу сделать это, если хотите. Но Питер замечательный, и у него намного лучше получаются цветы.   
Это улыбнуло Питера.   
\- Я не против, если это будете вы, - сказала она, смотря на мужчину.   
Он встал со стула и повел женщину к татуировочной стойке. Натянув занавеску, которую едва использовал, вокруг них, он предложил ей раздеться. Женщина сняла рубашку и лифчик, показывая грудь, и Питер взял холст. У нее не было сосков, только длинные шрамы вдоль каждой груди.   
\- Как давно у вас была операция? – спросил он, хватая кальку и блокнот для эскизов.   
\- Почти шесть месяцев назад, - ответила она, наблюдая за ним.   
\- Отлично. Ну, я могу сказать, что татуирование шрамов может быть трудным…  
Он продолжил рассказывать о процессе закрашивания шрамов. Клиентка, имя которой было Сандра, внимательно слушала, когда он говорил, и в конце она все еще хотела тату. Он приложил бумагу на ее грудь и обвел те места, которые будут использованы. После этого он сказал ей дать ему пару дней, чтобы нарисовать эскиз. Она ушла с улыбкой на губах.

***

\- Я не буду делать цветы розовыми, Стайлз, - сказал Питер, не отрываясь от эскиза, водя по нему ручкой.   
\- Но розовый цвет осведомленности о раке груди, - напирал мальчишка.   
\- Я уверен, что она осведомлена о раке груди, - ответил мужчина, и Стайлз разочарованно вздохнул, опуская лоб на плечо Питера, - Она хочет голубые и фиолетовые колокольчики, и это она и получит, - он дотянулся до головы парня не отвлекаясь от рисунка. Он был почти готов, - Тебе скучно, что ли? – спросил он Стайлза.   
\- Даааааааа, - запричитал тот, выпрямляясь и фыркая, - Я ни на чем не могу сконцентрироваться. Развлеки меня, – он прижался к руке Питера.   
\- Сам себя развлекай, - фыркнув, ответил мужчина, поворачивая голову и шуточно кусая его руку.   
Стайлз пискнул и отошел, так что Питер вернулся к своей работе. На какое-то время он был способен сконцентрироваться, до тех пор, пока его неожиданно атаковали звуком радио, которые с приемлемого уровня было выкручено на полную десятку. Питер повернулся с широко распахнутыми глазами, находя Стайлза ухмыляющегося как кот.   
\- They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be,- начал громко петь мальчишка, жёстко фальшивя, - I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way. I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame. I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams.- Стайлз начал танцевать и громко прокричал «Оооооооох!» Его танец был настолько же зачаровывающим, насколько ужасным. - I am the sand at the bottom of the hourglass. Ooooooh, - он указал на Питера, - I try to picture me without you, but I can't. 'Cause we could be immortals!**  
Питер не мог сдержать улыбку, когда Стайлз продолжил, прыгая по всему салону. В конце концов Карина присоединилась к нему, и они начали громко петь вместе. Питер просто смотрел на них, качая головой. Если быть честным, он бы спел вместе с ними, если бы знал слова.

***

Когда Сандра пришла на следующий день, она была готова увидеть, что нарисовал Питер. Когда он показал ей эскиз, она тихо ахнула и прикрыла губы, - Они очень красивые, - сказала она практически шепотом.   
Мужчина улыбнулся, довольный собой. Он всегда чувствовал, как поднимается его эго, когда клиенту нравились его работы. Он был жаден на похвалу.   
\- Дайте мне минуту, чтобы все подготовить, и мы сможем приступить, - сказал он ей, направляясь к рабочему столу, чтобы продезинфицировать все, - Мне нужен ученик-помощник, - сказал он, когда выставил все тюбики с краской. Он хотел кого-то, кто будет подготавливать все для него, чтобы он мог больше концентрироваться на татуировках.   
\- Так у тебя же есть Стайлз, - сказала Карина, не поднимая глаз от дизайна «Растения против Зомби» , над которым она работала, - Он все равно ничего тут не делает.   
\- Эй, - сказал мальчишка, поворачиваясь к ней, - Я выполняю здесь очень важную работу. Так что, неа, - и показал ей язык.   
Питер закатил глаза и подумал о том, чтобы сказать им вести себя как взрослые, но тогда бы он признал, что уже старый. А это никогда не произойдет.   
Он закончил расставлять все, что нужно, после чего сделал трафареты для татуировки. Он направил клиентку к стулу и уже был готов задвинуть штору, но Сандра остановила его.   
\- Вы можете оставить их, - сказала она, и Питер опустил руку. Она улыбнулась почти-то извиняющиеся, - Извините, я становлюсь немного клаустрофобом. Это напоминает мне МРТ.  
\- Все, чтобы вам было удобно, - быстро сказал Питер.   
Ее улыбка изменилась, - Не думаю, что мне будет удобно, но я постараюсь не нервничать, - рассмеялась она.   
Питер улыбнулся ей. После того, как она сняла рубашку и лифчик, он приложил трафареты. Когда она осмотрела все в зеркале и одобрила его работу, Питер принялся за татуирование. Он не был уверен, должен ли он спрашивать про ее диагноз или ее борьбу с раком, поэтому он молчал.   
После часа работы, он поменял иглы для теней, и Сандра перестала морщиться. Она опустила голову, разжимая пальцы, которые вцепились в столешницу. Он работал в тишине, доделывая одну сторону, пока она не попросила сделать перерыв. Он принес ей воду из ее сумочки, чтобы она не двигалась.   
\- У вас есть какие-нибудь татуировки? – спросила она, делая пару глотков. Он поднял рукав, показывая лису и волка на плече, - Очень красиво.   
\- Карина сделала ее, - сказал Питер, кивая в сторону товарища по стае.   
Она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась, - Он тоже делал одну тату на мне.   
\- У меня три тату от него, - сказал Стайлз, подкатывая к ним на стуле.   
\- Вы как зататуированная семья, - сказала Сандра, широко улыбаясь, - Это очень здорово.   
Питер посмотрел на Стайлза и Карину и подумал, что да, это здорово. Он был более счастлив с людьми, которых любил.   
После того, как мужчина закончил, Сандра выглядела усталой, но радостной, что все завершилось. Она встала и подошла к зеркалу. Ее брови взлетели вверх, а рука прикрыла рот, когда глаза наполнились слезами. Питер быстро схватил коробку с салфетками и поднес к ней.   
\- Спасибо, - сказала она хриплым голосом, беря несколько салфеток и вытирая упавшие слезы, - За все, - она улыбнулась ему, беря его руку и сжимая ее. Она, возможно, обняла бы его, если бы ее грудь не была открытой раной в данный момент.   
\- Конечно, - сказал он, кивая и сжимая ее руку в ответ.   
После того, как он протер ее грудь, она оделась и поцеловала Питера в щеку на пути к двери. Он наблюдал, как она выходила из салона с легким сердцем и улыбкой на лице. Он никогда еще не делал татуировок, которые столько значили для их обладателя. Потом волна эмоций ударила его, и он всхлипнул, моргая.  
\- Все в порядке? – спросил Стайлз, приближаясь.   
\- Да, - пытался убедить его Питер, но вышло совсем наоборот, когда он выпустил сдавленный звук. Парень был рядом с ним в одну секунду, крепко обнимая его и целуя в лицо. Питер рассмеялся и погладил его руку.   
\- Это время Обнимашек С Альфой? – спросила Карина, после чего практически врезалась в них, обнимая Питера вокруг талии и помечая его запахом, трясь щекой о его плечо.   
Питер засмеялся, когда он потёрся своей щекой о ее волосы, помечая в ответ, после чего уткнулся носом в подбородок Стайлза. Он чувствовал себя целым и любимым, и если пара слезинок проскользнули по его щеке, то ничего страшного.

***

Этой ночью, когда он закрывал салон, Карина подошла к нему, - Ты серьезно насчет ученика-помощника? – спросила она.   
Питер посмотрел на нее, - Не знаю еще. А что, у тебя есть кто-то в уме? – он спросил, кладя руку на талию Стайлза. Его пара прижалась к нему, фокусируясь на телефоне.   
\- Мой друг, Дэн, - сказала она, кивая, - Он художник, но хотел уйти в тату.  
Питер задумался на секунду. Он никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы учить кого-то, но он мог попробовать. – Он знает об оборотнях? – спросил он, потому что это был решающий фактор.   
Карина кивнула, - Он сам не оборотень, но в курсе.   
-Хм. Ладно, пускай придет как-нибудь со своим портфолио, - сказал Питер, потрепав волосы Стайлза, заслуживая недовольное мычание. Хотя Стайлз не отодвинулся, он пригладил волосы рукой, не отрываясь от телефона.   
\- Окей, - ответила Карина, ухмыляясь, - Я скажу ему. Ночи, ребят, - она повернулась и пошла к парковке, когда они ответили ей.   
Питер и Стайлз повернулись в противоположное направление, и мысли мужчины начали крутиться вокруг того, что они будут делать, когда вернулся домой. Он определенно примет ванну, хорошую горячую полную ванну, чтобы расслабить мышцы. Потом он съест оставшуюся клубнику, чтобы совладать с ночными капризами. Они и так пошли по опасной дорожке, когда оставили часть ягод на вечер.   
Стайлз прижался к нему, наконец-то отрываясь от своего телефона, - Я хочу сесть на твой член, - сказал он.   
Ну, к черту ванну и клубнику!  
Когда они оказались внутри квартиры, их руки были друг на друге, рты плотно прижаты друг к другу. Они еле-еле добрались до спальни. Питер схватил Стайлза под бедра и кинул на матрас, заслуживая смех мальчишки, когда тот отпружинил.  
-Снимай свою одежду, - прорычал Питер, включая прикроватную лампу. Он ухмыльнулся как волк, когда Стайлз задрожал, снимая штаны и рубашку так быстро, как мог. Мужчина скинул свою футболку через голову и повернулся к тумбочке, доставая смазку. Он кинул ее мальчишке, который смотрел на него распахнутыми глазами с огромным зрачком. – Покажи мне.   
Стайлз облизал губы, после чего повернулся, вставая на колени, упираясь на грудь, член стоял между его сказочных ягодиц. Питер наблюдал, как тот выдавил смазку на пальцы, согревая ее. Потом он дотянул руку до зада и прижал два пальца к дырке, громко вздыхая.   
Питер мог свалиться в обморок, так это горячо выглядело. Он расстегнул свой ремень, скинул ботинки, после чего стянул штаны. Он наблюдал, как Стайлз продолжал раскрывать себя, вставляя пальцы с хлюпающим звуком, от которого можно было кончить насухо.   
Наконец-то Стайлз наигрался, потому что он раздвинул внутри пальцы, перед тем, как вытащить. Он тяжело поднялся и повернулся на коленях, - Я готов, - сказал он, указывая на подушки.   
\- Да, дорогой, - ответил Питер с усмешкой, смачно целуя его, пока залазил на кровать, спиной упираясь на подголовник с подушками. Он взял основание своего члена, держа его прямо.   
Стайлз забрался на него, небрежно целуя его, пока садился на его член. Они застонали друг другу в рот, и мальчишка схватил плечи Питера, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.   
Они начали двигаться в удобном им ритме, Стайлз качался на коленях Питера, горячо обхватывая его внутри себя. Этого было достаточно для Питера, чтобы закатить глаза. Он хотел, чтобы это продолжалось вечность. Но это было немного смешно; он не верил в счастливый конец.   
Стайлз начал терять свою координацию, его ягодицы начали хаотично двигаться. – Черт! Черт! – стонал он, крепко держась за плечи Питера. – Кончи со мной, - промурчал он в рот мужчины, - Я хочу, чтобы бы ты наполнил меня глубоко внутри.   
Питеру не нужно говорить дважды. Он кончил с приглушенным стоном, стреляя внутрь своей пары. Его веки дрогнули, когда Стайлз закричал и кончил на живот оборотню. Потом повис на нем с улыбкой, как кукла.   
Когда их дыхания выровнялись, Питер прошелся пальцами по позвоночнику мальчишки. Тот не двигался, хотя его дыхание было ровным и спокойным. Питер улыбнулся с фырком, - Не двигаемся, я предполагаю?   
\- Неа, не могу, - сказал ему Стайлз, утыкаясь носом в шею мужчины, - Я умер.   
\- Эта была хорошая смерть, я надеюсь? – спросил Питер игривым голосом, щипая задницу мальчишки, в которой все еще был мягкий член мужчины.  
-10 из 10, советую, - сказал Стайлз, не отвечая на действия Питера.   
Мужчина не был против того, чтобы побыть подушкой своей паре. Могло быть и хуже. 

 

 

* игра на КПК Питера   
** Fall Out Boys-Immortals.

**Author's Note:**

> Йееей!  
> Выставили еще одну часть, я чуть не умерла от радости!)  
> Не забывай оставлять лайки и комментарии)


End file.
